One messed up family
by Happyslappy5678
Summary: What happens when the titans get sick what happen when robins the only one left what happens when cat girl and red hood so up? Please review! Because I'm evil they-re gonna find out robin identity
1. Chapter 1

**A/n **you people are mean there is not one single book with catgirl in it for that you must die anyway enjoy please use crunstructive critisism i wanna get bettah just so you knw pssshht forget " and for get parahgraphs theire will be paragraphs just not every time some one talks mwuhahahah i'm not in school so i don't care mwuahahaha take that Mrs.N -i shall never revele her secret identity- COME TO THE SLAPPY SIDE WE HAVE COOKIES

* * *

Titans go! Robin shouted. dodging one of Mumbo's attacks that no doubt would turn him into a monkey or something. Starfire was pitching starbolts like a mad man while beast boy and cyborg were tring to get his hat which had magically grown legs and was running everywhere and even defying some gravity (A/N this is my story peoples screw gravity mwuhahaha). Raven was sending all of her energy at mumbo trying to stop him from turning them all back in animals. Mumbo shot five blasts one at each of the titans. Robin gracefully did a back flip out of the way. Beastboy who was currently a elephant tring to trample the hat got shot back through a wall. Cyborg tried his best to doge it but could not and got shot dead on. starfire was to distraced trying to help them up and got shot to. Raven tried to block it with a force field but the spell went striaght through the force field and hit her. Robin bolted at Mumbo with his staff. "MUMBO JUMBO" Mumbo screamed. and disapeared before Robins staff could hit him. Shaking off what just happened he went to go help the titans up. "Dude is it just me or did we just get our butts kicked by a blue magician" Beastboy whined while scraching the back of his head " trust me it's not just you" retorted cyborg "Come on Titans let's go back to the tower and get some rest after today we could probabaly use it" Robin said. The rest of the titans nodded their heads in agreement.

* * *

Mumo walked back into his super secret layer *cough* *abandon toy store *cough cough* pleased with him self. " Maby my plan wasn't a complete sucsess buti managed to get every titans but the boy blunder with my ssenkcis spell (A/N thats sickness backwards) but once my plan comes in place that little bat brat won't stand a chance againast all the villian" Mumbo jumbo said to himself in a low menacing voice sounding almost say it almost evil.


	2. Chapter 2

ug.A/N sorry peoples bout my last chapter it was so lame hey that takes alot of guts for me to say but i'm ginna try to make this bigger ps sorry if there are any typo's i'm making this in the car so and it's on a tablet lol

* * *

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN WE'RE *ACHOO* SICK" yelled beastboy

"I mean whatever Mumbo shot you with injected you with a virus it should wear of in a few weeks or so" replied Robin as if it was a casual thing "And it also means you can't fight"

" Um robin how are you planning on i dunno saving the city by yourself!" yelled a certain sniffy Cyborg

"I have a few umm friends you could say" Robin said smiling "if they're outta jail yet" robin muttered to himself

" And those friends would be" Raven asked in her now stuffy voice that says why am i here

"well -" Robin started but was cut off by the alaram

" It's a robbery at wayne industries as far as the cameras go it's a *achoo* regular breakin so i guess you *achoo* could take this by yourself but this cinversation isn't over" said Cyborg

* * *

Robin was kinda releaved itbwas a regular break in he didn't want his friends to be on his case " now if a we're a criminal where would i be-" Robin started to think to himself but was interupted by a batarang zoomin toward his head

"what the " robin started till he was kicked by a masked figure. "Sup bro miss me." a familar voice said "CATGIRL!" Robin yelled in surprise but was interupted when she grabbed him into a hug. When she realesed him he looked up a evil smile on his face. "Stealing from dad you know you could've just asked for it" he said

"ah take it i don't need another stun gun plus i only came ere to help you." Catgirl said tossing him the gun

"And u know i need help because?" Robin started

" Hey i might be a hero's sister but i still shop at the black market duh and you know who told me." she said looking at him

" TEX i'm going to kill him" Robin said laughing "WAIT A MINUTE HOW DID U GET HERE"

"i took the tumblr duh." cat girl

"YOU TOOK THE TUMBLR"


End file.
